onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/Chapter 11
Sian's POV When I was dressed and ready I walked out my room to find Rachel sneaking back in the building wearing exactly the same clothes as she had on last night! Actually I don't remember her coming back at all! "Rachel" I shouted down the hall she swiftly looked over to see me "have fun last night?" I joked with a big grin on my face "nothing happened! I swear!" Rachel said as she ran over too me "now quieten down! I don't want anyone else finding out!" she whispered "too late" smiled Justine as she and Niamh walked towards us "Rachel I want to know everything!" smiled Niamh "... Well not everything ..." Niamh smiled again "look nothing happened ... I just fell asleep that's all!" replied Rachel "hey I would love to sit and chat but I have to go!" I smiled looking at my watch! "you're telling me later Rachel" I shouted behind me at her. I saw her sigh and shake her head! "nothing happened!" she shouted back before walking into her dorm! I got to reception to meet Liam. I was wearing my little pink shoulder dress with beads half way round the waist and I had my hair down and straight. "wow you look lovely!" said Liam placing his arm round my waist and kissing me lightly on the cheek. I blushed "thanks!" I smiled batting my eyelashes! Did he really just kiss me on the cheek? We were sat in the back of Miss Leroy's car ... I had never been in a teachers car before and there was only one word to describe it. Awkward. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. "don't you two go kissing on me like Niamh and Harry" said Miss Leroy ... I swear I went bright red ... "we are just friends" smiled Liam, it broke my heart when he said it but that was reality, I couldn't live in my fantasy world forever "really?" said miss Leroy quite surprised putting on her indicator "you two look like a couple!" she smiled "no no ... Just friends" i said, hearing myself say it crushed my heft even more! The rest of the journey their we sat in silence "we are here!" said miss Leroy pulling up at one of the most fanciest restaurants in town! "wow!" I exclaimed "...it's beautiful!" I smiled as Liam took my Han and we followed miss Leroy into the building! Liam's POV She's right ... It was beautiful! Very much like her! I smiled to myself. We walked in hand in hand. It was extravagant! Soft marble flooring with the most beautiful shandaleirs and lovely water features all around the restaurant. We were sat on a big round table with all the teachers an we were given our menu's. As we were waiting for the fancy food to arrive we decided to discuss what we came up with! "umm a Christmas play was one of them wasnt it Liam?" she smiled at me and my heart started to beat faster "umm yep it was!" "and what play did you want to do?" asked Mr Temple "well we were thinking we could do a muxture of loads of Christmas stories in one!" I smile "and Sian was going to write it because she's brilliant at writing!" I added grinning as she nudged lightly nudged me! "she is a very good writer!" replied Mr Raven our English teacher agreed with me "top of the class!" he smiled again! Sian blushed not saying anything! "That's great!" smiled miss Leroy "can you hold audition's next saturday?" she added "yes" we both said in unison! Spending my whole Saturday with Sian! I was not going to turn that down! Even If it was to host auditions! The meal was quickly over and Miss Leroy drove us back to school and I walked Sian back to her dorm! "remember auditions next Saturday!" she smiled reminding me once more "looking forward to it!" I smiled at her "night!" I replied kissing her on the cheek once more "night!" she smile back walking into her dorm! Sian's POV "night" Liam said kissing me on the cheek "night!" I smiles back slowly waking back Into my dorm! When I got in I found Niamh, Maryanne, Justine and Rachel who had all been looking through the peep hole on the door! They were all grinning at me! "what?" I asked, I too had a huge grin on my face! "Liam kissed you!" smiled Rachel excitedly "on the cheek!" I added my grin turning into more of a smile "but still it was a kiss!" squeaked Justine and Niamh! I giggled! This had truly been the best night of my life and to be honest ... I was missing Liam already ... The next morning we had boring lessons Geography History and Science but lunch made up for it! We kept teasing Niall and Rachel for the Halloween night they spent together in the cupboard! We were sat under our oak tree where we always sat! We should really start sitting inside as it was getting cold but we loved our tree and didn't want to leave it alone! Rachel and Niall where lying on the grass with her head on his chest and she was holding his hand, his other hand was stroking her long mousy brown hair! They were the newest couple however the big news was that Niamh and Harry kissed and Lillth spread it around the whole school ... We were still sat under the tree constantly people coming up to us, well mostly Niamh and Harry "did you two reall kiss?" "omg Niamh Harry is gorgeous did you really kiss him?" "when did it happen?" "are you a couple now?" ... It was starting to get quite annoying actually! After school me Liam and Niamh were sat in out room working on our science project! I was glad I was with Liam he was so good at science ... And frankly I was glad because it was Liam. It was then that there was a knock on the door. Niamh went to answer it, it was three little year seven girls! "oh my god did you reall kiss Harry Styles?" they questioned "do I even know you?" questioned Niamh "umm no!" answered a small girl with a blonde bob big green eyes and glasses "look!" Niamh said firmly but as nice as she could "please just leve me alone!" before closing the door on them! Category:Blog posts